


Solo y descafeinado

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Humor, Multi, POV Akaashi Keiji, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: “Solo y descafeinado" puede ser tanto el café que toma Akaashi como el símil de la gris vida que lleva. Hasta que un día, por una serie de coincidencias en las que Sakusa y Kenma están involucrados, las cosas empiezan a mejorar.[Coffee Shop-College Fic, Canon, Akaashi & Sakusa & Kenma, KonoKen, Akaashi POV, Humor/Romance]#KenmaShipWeek2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Akaashi Keiji & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Konoha Akinori/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Solo y descafeinado

**Author's Note:**

> Compendio de chorradas, headcanons varios y mucha intertextualidad con otros fics míos. Canon Compliant, NO AU.
> 
> #KenmaShipWeek2020 Día 2: Coffee Shop AU Pareja: Konoha x Kenma
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto.

Como a todo estudiante universitario, la realidad me golpeó de manera cruel. La universidad no era fiestas y diversión continua. Ni siquiera borracheras y ligues todos los fines de semana. De hecho, aún no había tenido tiempo de ir a ninguna maldita fiesta. Era una sensación de profunda decepción por haber sido vilmente engañado por las películas americanas para adolescentes.

Siendo sincero, yo ni encajaba en el objetivo prototipo de consumidor de ese tipo de eventos. Tal vez Bokuto sí, y por eso debía estar agradecido de que los astros se hubiesen conjugado a su favor y lo consiguieran alejar de las malas influencias, siendo absorbido por el voleibol profesional.

No es que eso fuese garantía de nada, pues tampoco el voleibol profesional era del todo inofensivo, ya que siempre había gente aprovechada, como en todos lados. Pero al menos me quedaba la tranquilidad de que estaba rodeado de otras personas, también capaces, que velarían por su seguridad.

Yo, en cambio, estaba totalmente solo ante el peligro en un territorio hostil.

Mi último año de Preparatoria no fue fácil. A la mayor exigencia en los estudios se le sumaba la responsabilidad de ser capitán de un equipo prácticamente nuevo, siendo yo el único que quedaba del equipo titular. La Academia Fukurodani era reconocida a nivel nacional por la calidad de su equipo de voleibol, y yo cargaba con el deber de mantener su estatus.

Al llegar a la universidad ya había hecho mi pequeña carrera de fondo previa: sabía lo que era el estrés, la ansiedad y el tener que buscar nuevos amigos, así que las dificultades no me pillaban del todo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, para lo que no había tenido entrenamiento previo habían sido los suspensos.

Algo me decía que no me había vuelto del todo tonto de la noche a la mañana y que era también un poco el "Síndrome de meter miedo a los novatos para que no se duerman en los laureles y se pongan las pilas". Pero no podía negar que el primer suspenso de mi vida me sentó como una patada en el hígado, por hablar finamente y no decir otra cosa.

Me encerré a matarme estudiando día y noche. Mi vida social era inexistente. Tenía más cafeína que sangre en las venas y había dejado de afeitarme. No era consciente de las pintas que llevaba hasta que alguien un día, mientras caminaba como zombi hacia el aula de Gramática y Sintaxis, me llamó por mi apellido en pleno pasillo lleno de estudiantes que se apuraban por no llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

El deje de interrogación con el que Akaashi fue pronunciado me hizo darme cuenta de que allí no tenía a nadie de confianza cerca, (como esos mejores amigos que te dan por saco pero se preocupan por ti), que hubiese sido capaz de alertarme a tiempo de que mi modo de vida no podía ser sano. Estaba claro que aquella persona dudaba de que yo fuera yo. Lo cual era bastante triste.

Busqué rápidamente mi reflejo en cualquier superficie y comprobé lo que sospechaba. Cada día me lavaba la cara y los dientes, pero mi imagen en el espejo era inexistente para mí, como les ocurría a los vampiros. De hecho, iba por el camino de convertirme en uno, a juzgar por mi palidez, las profundas ojeras y las mejillas hundidas. Mi pelo había crecido y perdido la gracia con la que se ondulaba cuando estaba más corto. Y la barba… Mejor no hablaba de eso. En conjunto, no sabía cómo no me habían llamado ya la atención, porque parecía un indigente.

No obstante, entre toda aquella multitud de seres alienados y sumidos en sus propios problemas como para levantar la cabeza de sus ombligos, había habido alguien capaz de reconocerme debajo de la capa de miseria que me envolvía.

Resultó ser Sakusa Kiyoomi.

No tenía ni idea de qué hacía por el campus de Letras y Humanidades, o quizás siempre había estado ahí y era yo quien no había reparado en él, ahogado en mi pozo sin fondo. La cuestión era que nos conocíamos y, de entre todo el mundo que me pudo ver en mis horas más bajas, quizás fuera él una de las peores opciones.

El año anterior ambos habíamos sido capitanes de nuestros respectivos equipos y habíamos tenido más contacto, sobre todo al ser Itachiyama y Fukurodani equipos de Tokio que solían enfrentarse en pequeños campeonatos y acudir a campamentos y eventos locales. Llegué a saber que trataría de compaginar la universidad con el voleibol, algo que no muchos habían barajado o siquiera intentado, tomamos algunos cafés y prometimos vernos cuando empezaran las clases. No sé si no lo recuerdo o nunca supe qué estudiaba, pero de pronto me encontró cuando recién empezaba el segundo semestre y no habíamos hablado en todo ese tiempo.

Sinceramente, no era nada personal ni tenía algún problema con él, tan solo no había tenido tiempo de acordarme en llamarlo. Ni él tampoco a mí. Así que estábamos en paz.

–Hola, Sakusa, ¿cómo tú por aquí? –pregunté sin querer ser más específico por temor a equivocarme sobre sus estudios.

-He venido a devolver estos libros a la biblioteca de Historia del Arte.

Me mostró cuatro o cinco libros que llevaba en las manos. De reojo miré el lomo intentando descifrar sus contenidos, pero no hizo falta, pues enseguida me lo aclaró.

–Tengo que hacer un trabajo para el segundo semestre sobre la relación entre la serie de Fibonacci y la Proporción Áurea.

–Ah.

Fue todo lo que contesté. No tenía ni idea de ese tema, pero me recordó mi trabajo de Literatura para mi segundo semestre que recién acababa de empezar. Todavía no estaba nada perdido. Aún había esperanza de que no la cagase tan pronto como me pasó con el primero y sus suspensos inesperados. Pero estaba completamente en blanco. Debía escribir un relato y tenía la inspiración bajo cero.

–Voy a llegar tarde a clase -dije mirando el reloj para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto–. Pero si te apetece podemos charlar luego y tomamos un café en la cafetería.

El modo en que arrugó la nariz indicó que, por algún motivo, la cafetería no le gustaba. No se me ocurrió que pudiese ser que no quería quedar conmigo. Qué arrogante de mi parte.

–No creo que cafeína sea lo que más te conviene en este momento –dijo juzgándome.

Recordé que Sakusa era de los que no tenían problema en decirte las cosas a la cara, y admitía que, en otro momento, su reproche me podría haber sentado mal, pero tenía que darle la razón.

–Es verdad –afirmé, sonriendo con vergüenza y dejando caer los hombros en gesto derrotado.

Estaba admitiendo haberme convertido en un esperpento incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo con dignidad. Me pasé la mano por el mentón y noté la suave barba que ya había crecido lo suficiente como para que no raspara.

De pronto se me vino una idea a la cabeza. No muy lejos de allí Konoha había empezado a trabajar en una cafetería bastante interesante que podría ser del agrado de Sakusa. Al menos podía afirmar que si temía por la higiene o la limpieza regular de la cafetera, tenía a alguien de confianza a quien preguntar.

Siendo sincero, comprendía que la cafetería de la universidad no le gustara. A mí tampoco lo hacía; siempre había demasiada gente y demasiado ruido. Y si no era la cafetería, no había otra opción más que las máquinas de café del patio y las que había junto a la biblioteca que, a parte de tener un café asqueroso que parecía agua sucia, a saber con qué periodicidad les limpiaban los conductos. Incluso a mí al pensarlo me estaba dando un poco de asco.

–Conozco una cafetería por aquí cerca donde trabaja un amigo…

Y así comenzó mi verdadera amistad con Sakusa Kiyoomi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo ya había estado unas cuantas veces. Los pocos del Fukurodani que aún quedábamos en Tokio y estábamos disponibles (no como Bokuto, por ejemplo) decidimos hacer una visita a Konoha y liarla todo lo posible en su primera semana de trabajo. Era imposible hacer una comanda en condiciones con cosas tan distintas y especificaciones tan disparatadas como las que pretendíamos. Tanto que más de uno desistió a última hora, por temor a que la broma resultara en que Konoha perdiera el empleo o que su café trajera un escupitajo como ingrediente extra en lugar del _topping_ de avellanas marcado.

En ninguna de las otras ocasiones en las que estuve allí presté la suficiente atención, porque mi elección no pretendía gustar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Me era suficiente con sentarme en aquel sitio cerca de la ventana, resguardado tras una jardinera que actuaba como separador entre las mesas, y abrir mi portátil junto a mi capuccino con doble de nata y cacao rallado.

Así que no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo liosa que era la Carta, y de que quizás a Sakusa ni siquiera le apeteciera un café. ¿Y si, después de todo aquel lío, solo se pedía un simple refresco?

La cafetería era moderna; con un estilo algo bohemio- _hipster_ , estética _vintage_ y música que no conocía ni Dios. A mí me gustaba, además de que me parecía original el poder elegir la variedad de café, el tratamiento del grano y el método de elaboración, además de mil pijadas más como el tipo de leche o distintos _toppings_ , endulzantes y aderezos. También tenían su apartado de comida chic, con tartas caseras ecológicas y sándwiches veganos.

Saludé a Konoha cuando se acercó a tomar la orden. Y también me relajé al ver que Sakusa observó con atención la Carta durante unos minutos y finalmente se pidió un café de Marruecos en grano, en cafetera italiana, cortado con leche de almendras y sin _toppings_. Eso significaba que había entrado en la onda del establecimiento y no le había parecido un sitio frívolo o ridículo.

Yo hice mi pedido de siempre pero descafeinado. Konoha alzó una ceja con curiosidad, pero no dije nada, salvo mover un poco la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba Sakusa, indicando que era su culpa el que hubiese reconsiderado mi ingesta de excitantes. Pedir un _Solo y descafeinado_ , más que estar pidiendo un café parecía estar haciendo un símil con doble sentido de mi triste existencia.

Si bien al pedir el descafeinado pretendía desviar cualquier atención sobre mi lamentable estado, estaba claro que no iba a poder eludirlo eternamente. Tanto que fue lo primero que comentó Sakusa cuando la situación dio pie a tener una conversación relajada.

–¿Ya no juegas? –me preguntó. Y aquello que sonaba tan simple, era lo que había estado evitando desde que empecé la universidad.

Por esa razón pensé que, de todas las personas que me pudo ver en mis horas más bajas, el peor era Sakusa, pues me atacaría sin piedad donde más dolía.

–No –afirmé, aunque me quemara la respuesta.

El último año de Preparatoria había sido muy estresante. Tal vez nunca se me exigió tanto como lo que yo mismo quise demostrar, pero no podía conformarme con menos. Debía tener la tranquilidad moral de haber hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano si los resultados no eran los que esperábamos.

Ese año no pasamos de cuartos de final en ninguna de las dos convocatorias, siendo además eliminados por Itachiyama en la InterHigh. Lo que para la mayoría de equipos habría sido un resultado a celebrar, para Fukurodani era un resultado mediocre.

Sabía que la culpa no era mía. La sombra de Bokuto era muy alargada y era una utopía pensar que contaríamos con alguien como él. Además, Washio también jugaba en Primera División demostrando que era un jugador notable. Un equipo titular como el que yo conocí los años anteriores era imposible de que se repitiera, pero… No quería tener esa carga extra de nuevo cuando fuera a la universidad.

No necesité más de una semana de clases para comprender que no tenía tiempo que perder en otras cosas.

–¿Por qué? –insistió Sakusa.

Me había estado esperando la pregunta desde el momento en que nos encontramos, así que no me sorprendió. En el rato que había tenido desde que me fui a clase de Gramática y Sintaxis y la hora a la que habíamos quedado, tuve ocasión de buscar mil excusas.

Pero a la hora de la verdad no tenía sentido justificar nada, pues no engañaría a nadie más que a mí mismo. Así que decidí ser sincero.

–La universidad está siendo más exigente de lo que esperaba y no puedo permitirme distracciones.

No sabía qué estudiaba Sakusa. Quizás su carrera fuera más relajada o él fuera mucho más listo que yo y no necesitara dedicarle tanto tiempo para poder compaginar ambas cosas. O a lo mejor solo era una cuestión de prioridades en su caso y tenía las cosas muy claras.

Torció la boca. El claro desagrado que mostró no se debía al trozo de tarta de zanahoria que se había comido segundos antes y que, muy hábilmente, Konoha había conseguido convencernos de que debíamos probar. Sakusa me estaba juzgando. Justo lo que había estado temiendo.

–Es una lástima porque eras bueno.

El elogio me pilló un poco desprevenido. Esperaba una bronca, no que estuviera resaltando mis virtudes cuando ya no servían de nada.

Debía admitir que el gusanillo empezó a despertar en mi estómago. Nunca me sentí especial salvo por lo que podía lograr en otros. No estaba acostumbrado a que los halagos se dirigieran a mí sino a quienes me rodeaban, pero a la vez me sentía partícipe de ellos cuando los recibían. Como si sin mí no hubiera sido posible lograrlo.

Recibir algo así tan directo e inesperado en un momento tan frágil, me conmovió.

Me había pasado casi un año y medio sin amigos cerca en mi día a día. Tal vez simplemente fuera que uno no es de piedra y tiene sentimientos y necesidades, pero en ese momento abracé la posibilidad de que Sakusa se convirtiera en mi nuevo amigo. A lo mejor no era mala idea pues parecíamos congeniar bien.

–¿Te gustaba jugar? –me preguntó– ¿Lo disfrutabas? ¿O te resultaba una carga y no te ha costado apartarte del voleibol?

Yo mismo me había hecho esas preguntas en varias ocasiones así que tampoco me eran nuevas. Sakusa parecía tener un don especial para dar con el conflicto, que me resultaba un poco incómodo. Pero esa vez tampoco podía culparle, porque también tenía toda la razón.

–Lo disfrutaba mucho, pero mis estudios…

–Deberías probar de nuevo, sin ningún compromiso. Quizás poder desconectar unas horas te beneficie en lugar de perjudicarte.

–Lo dices como si estuviese en tu mano el que me admitan para probar. ¿Y si después de una semana decido no continuar? Me consta que no es fácil entrar en el equipo y que debe haber gente esperando para hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a tener yo ese privilegio?

–No es que esté en mi mano directamente, pero necesitamos un colocador. Creo que mi criterio se tendrá en cuenta.

Por mucho que me estuviera pintando un panorama idílico, yo seguía con mis dudas. Ya no hablábamos de un equipo de instituto. Era la liga universitaria. Era otro nivel, con otro tipo de cosas en juego. Había incluso jugadores que recibían becas para estudiar gratis a cambio de representar a su universidad.

–No sé si sería capaz de compaginar tal grado de exigencia. Imagino que tendréis muchos entrenamientos y…

–No te voy a mentir. Es bastante exigente y, de entrada, no serías titular. Nuestro colocador titular tiene una lesión bastante complicada y lo más probable es que tenga que ser reemplazado para casi toda la temporada. Así que necesitamos un nuevo armador suplente. Pero insisto en que tal vez sea lo que necesitas.

Después de ver mis defensas tambalearse a las primeras de cambio, comencé a reconsiderar algunas cosas.

Entre eso y la tarta que nos acababa de colar Konoha, me sentía un ser manipulable e incapaz de decir que no.

Justo estaba pensando en eso, en esas casualidades de la vida que te llevan a pensar que si otra cosa más se cruzara aquella tarde acabaría obteniendo un sí por mi parte, cuando entró Kenma en la cafetería.

No era la primera vez que me lo encontraba allí, por tanto, que apareciera en ese momento no me extrañó. De hecho, él había sido inicialmente quien me recomendó el local, pues ya lo conocía de cuando estudiaba en Nekoma. Aunque hubiese sufrido un lavado de cara adaptándose a las tendencias, para Kenma aquel sitio era como una zona de confort. Y más ahora que su fama estaba despegando.

Allí no llamaba la atención, puesto que ya lo conocían, y era un lugar tan íntimo que difícilmente alguien lo reconocería.

Las otras veces que me lo encontré me recordó a mí mismo; el pelo le había crecido y se veía descuidado, tenía unas enormes ojeras que trataba de ocultar tras unas gafas de sol y parecía más cansado de la vida de lo que ya parecía antes. Aun así, se acercó a mí para tomarse su café y su tarta en compañía.

No pasé por alto que había pedido el café más grande que tuvieran. Así que de nuevo me sentí identificado y egoístamente aliviado de ver a alguien sufriendo como yo. Claro que ya me gustaría a mí tener la cuenta bancaria de Kenma, quizás así no sufriría tanto. Salvo porque en aquel momento Kenma todavía no era una gran celebridad.

En aquellos cafés compartidos averigüé algunas cosas mientras yo leía alguno de los libros obligatorios para clase o realizaba algún trabajo en mi ordenador y él se dedicaba a sus cosas.

Kenma no estudiaba en mi campus, pero la cafetería le cogía de paso y desde allí había buena combinación en transporte público, aunque rara vez lo utilizaba. Sus cada vez más numerosos _streamings_ y la necesidad de compaginar sus partidas con jugadores de otros lugares del mundo le habían trastocado su horario de sueño, y había tenido que cambiar las clases al turno de tarde para poder dormir un poco.

Al igual que yo, su último año de Preparatoria también fue algo duro. Kuroo se había graduado y a mitad de curso dejó el equipo porque lo de YouTube empezó a tomar fuerza y debía aprovechar el bombazo.

Esa vez no fue distinta a las anteriores. Al parecer, la presencia de Sakusa no le molestaba, pues tomó asiento en nuestra misma mesa sin preguntar siquiera. A mí ni me saludó, y a Sakusa lo hizo alzando levemente la barbilla en su dirección, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y sacaba el móvil.

Lejos de molestarme, la situación se me antojó curiosa. Siempre que habíamos coincidido, ambos íbamos solos, pero ni siquiera nos preguntó antes de sentarse con nosotros como si tal cosa. Bien podríamos haber estado tratando un tema importante (que en cierto modo, lo estábamos) o ¿Quién decía que no estábamos en una cita…?

La cuestión era que a Kenma le importó un comino que pudiera estar interrumpiendo algo y sentí la necesidad de justificar su actitud frente a Sakusa.

–Lo conoces, ¿no? –le pregunté.

Estaba seguro de que así era. El año anterior al Nekoma le fue mejor que a nosotros y Kenma aún no había abandonado el equipo en la InterHigh, además de que tradicionalmente eran uno de los mejores equipos de Tokio.

–Sí -me contestó, pero no quitó la vista de Kenma. Supe entonces que se iba a dirigir a él–. ¿No eres el tal Kodzuken?

Kenma no mostraba su rostro en sus videos, que cubría con una máscara de gato, pero su identidad no era un secreto para los que ya lo conocían desde antes de ser Youtuber ni para gran parte de la comunidad universitaria.

Le di a Sakusa un golpe disimulado por debajo de la mesa, tratando de que bajara la voz. No debió ser tan disimulado como creí, porque Kenma procedió a aclarar lo que yo traté de comunicar sin palabras.

–Sí, pero aquí, hasta el momento –recalcó esto último devolviéndole la mirada con un reproche–, no he tenido que preocuparme por esas cosas. Es como estar en casa.

Entendía a qué se refería. El local no era muy grande. Era acogedor, con ese tipo de decoración tan peculiar y la iluminación bastante baja, aunque en las horas en que entraba más luz adquiría un aire más desenfadado. Además de que la disposición de las mesas hacía que no vieras a los que estaban en las mesas contiguas, conformando una especie de reservados. Si a todo eso se añadía que Kenma ya era habitual desde sus años en Nekoma, más se acrecentaba la sensación de estar en un espacio seguro.

Y por si hubiera alguna duda, una camarera se acercó a preguntar:

–¿Lo mismo de siempre?

–Lo mismo de siempre –respondió Kenma sin alzar la mirada ni dejar de teclear en el móvil. Cuando la muchacha se hubo marchado, comentó en voz baja para sí mismo pero lo bastante alto como para que lo oyera–. Realmente no sé para qué pregunta. Jamás he pedido otra cosa.

Ninguno de los tres teníamos mucho tema de conversación. Kenma seguía con su móvil. Y yo no estaba muy seguro de si el silencio de Sakusa se debía a que ya había abordado el tema a tratar del día y no le quedaban otras opciones, a que Kenma le había cortado el rollo, o a que la tarta de zanahoria estaba más buena de lo esperado, porque el trozo que se había apartado en su plato había disminuido considerablemente su tamaño.

Fuera como fuese, yo no tenía mucho más que hacer que beber café, comer tarta, pensar en mi trabajo de Literatura para ese semestre, pensar en mi vuelta al voleibol y cómo eso me afectaría y mirar a mi alrededor. Quizás al final sí fueran demasiadas cosas, y mi estrés y mis ojeras tuvieran un claro origen. De nuevo mi incapacidad para decir que no, me asaltó. Ojalá no hubiera a la salida alguien ofreciendo gatitos en adopción o vendiendo lotería, pues en la residencia universitaria no se permitían mascotas.

Así que, mientras observaba ociosamente el entorno, vi que al otro lado de la barra Konoha y la otra camarera estaban discutiendo. No presté más atención. Sabía que Konoha me había hablado de ella, pero no recordaba nada concreto, salvo que no le caía bien o debían tener algún tipo de problema. Después de todo, es lo más normal del mundo eso de tener sus más y sus menos con compañeros de trabajo.

Por tanto, cuando la chica (quien, a pesar de haberla visto otras veces, nunca me había fijado en la chapa identificativa que llevaba prendida en la solapa del uniforme) trajo la orden de Kenma y, al instante, Konoha nos trajo un segundo trozo de tarta a Sakusa y a mí, supe que algo raro había, pero tuve otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar como para preguntarme si ese detalle significaría algo.

–Entonces, ¿vas a probar? –me preguntó Sakusa.

Aquello hizo que Kenma levantara un poco la cabeza y alzara la mirada de su teléfono, sin duda alertado por la pregunta. Pero no esperó respuesta, pues enseguida se enfrascó en una llamada. Sabiendo que en algún momento tendría que contarle lo del voleibol, dejé el tema aparcado para cuando Kenma terminara la llamada o, mejor aún, podía ser que incluso se le olvidara y cuando volviera a sacar el tema ya hubiera abandonado el equipo.

Porque, sinceramente, tenía cero expectativas en que aquello progresara.

Me conocía y sabía que siempre iba a tener la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo y no dedicarlo a lo que verdaderamente importaba. Pero, por otro lado, era coherente el razonamiento expuesto por Sakusa. Mi carrera no era la más difícil ni la más exigente, tal vez fuera un problema mío de saturación, miedo o qué se yo, que me tenía bloqueado. Tal vez solo necesitara desocupar la mente por un rato.

–¡Qué remedio! –dije queriendo sonar casual, aunque lo decía totalmente en serio.

Lo de ese día había sido una encerrona en toda regla. ¿Quién me aseguraba que Sakusa no había ido expresamente a la biblioteca de Letras y Humanidades, cuando él no pertenecía a ese campus, para encontrarse conmigo? Todo apuntaba a que no había sido al azar. Y más después de saber que necesitaban un armador.

Aunque Kenma seguía hablando, nos miraba de vez en cuando. También tendría que contárselo, menudo fastidio. Yo que quería que mi inminente fracaso pasara desapercibido…

Algún gesto debió haber hecho para pedirla sin que me percatara porque la chica se acercó con la cuenta, y la dejó sobre la mesa. Kenma la miró y dejó un billete que daba para pagar la consumición de los tres y no se quedó a esperar el cambio.

–Lo siento, me ha surgido algo.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono y se había levantado para irse cuando llegó Konoha, le preguntó algo, Kenma dijo que no y se marchó.

Todo habría sido normal de no ser porque cuando Kenma ya se había ido, Konoha se llevó la bandejita con el dinero de la cuenta, quedando a la vista un papel doblado que había estado oculto debajo. Quizás debí haberlo dejado allí, pero como no sabía qué era, lo lógico era comprobar si era algo importante. Así que lo cogí.

Sin sospechar que pudiera ser algo inapropiado lo abrí sin pudor, de manera que Sakusa también pudo verlo a la misma vez que yo lo hacía. En él estaba escrito un número de teléfono y el nombre de Misae, que resultaba ser el mismo de la chapa identificativa de la camarera. En cuanto lo leí, lo volví a doblar y lo quité de en medio lo más rápido posible. Me sentía incluso nervioso.

–¿Qué crees que puede ser? –pregunté, obviamente refiriéndome al propósito del teléfono. Sin embargo, rectifiqué antes de obtener una respuesta evidente–. ¿Será que querrá pedirle una cita a Kenma?

Aquella era la opción más plausible. La chica había llevado la cuenta y la nota cuando Kenma la había pedido. Si no hubiese querido que él la viera, podría haberla introducido cuando nosotros la hubiésemos pedido. Pero… si Kenma había pagado la cuenta completa ya no tenía por qué traer nada más antes de que Sakusa y yo nos marcháramos.

¿La nota iba dirigida a alguno de nosotros en concreto o, por el contrario, quedaba a disposición de los tres? Si fuera para Kenma podía haber mandado esa nota en cualquier momento en el que no estuviésemos presentes ya que no éramos clientes tan habituales como él. ¿Acaso crear confusión entraba en los planes de esa camarera malvada que jugaba con nuestros sentimientos?

–¿Por qué iba a querer pedir una cita a Kozume? –me contestó Sakusa con tono de suficiencia, como si me estuviera perdiendo algo muy obvio. Desde luego no tenía ganas de darle todas las explicaciones que habían surgido en mi cabeza en tiempo récord.

–¿Y por qué no? –casi exclamé escandalizado. A mi parecer, Kenma era más guapo que feo, además de un poco _celebrity_. Lo normal sería que tuviera a gente haciendo cola para salir con él. Así que no entendía la lógica de Sakusa.

–¿Es que no sale con ese amigo tuyo? ¿El otro camarero?

¿EH? ¿CÓMO?

De repente tenía la sensación de haber despertado de un sueño muy largo y no estar enterado de nada de lo sucedido en mi ausencia.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué iba a estar saliendo Kenma con Konoha?¡No tenía ningún sentido!

Estaba a punto de soltar un perplejo _"¿Por qué dices eso?"_ para que me explicara qué era lo que él había visto y yo no, cuando caí que hacerlo sería quedar fatal por no saber nada de tus amigos. Vale que Konoha tampoco era mi amigo del alma como para contarme sus intimidades, pero joder, si salía con alguien a quien yo conocía, como era el caso de Kenma, ya podía habérmelo dicho.

Así que, por el momento, decidí no indagar y contestar algo neutro que no me pusiera más en evidencia de lo que ya lo estaba.

–Pues no estoy muy seguro…

De hecho, no estaba nada seguro, aunque si ataba cabos y echaba la vista atrás… Tal vez no fuera del todo casualidad que Kenma acudiera tan a menudo a la cafetería.

Es más, ahora que lo recordaba, casi podía vislumbrar el momento en que empezó todo.

Me guardé el número de teléfono en el bolsillo y me despedí de Sakusa a la salida de la cafetería, puesto que íbamos en direcciones diferentes. Habíamos quedado que en cuanto hablara con su entrenador, me comunicaría los horarios de entrenamiento para incorporarme lo más pronto posible.

Si Kenma salía con Konoha, ¿significaba eso que el teléfono de la chica iba dirigido a él? De ser cierto, Misae debía saberlo. Oh, por eso Konoha decía que le caía mal… Todo encajaba. Así que quedaba descartado que el teléfono fuera para Kenma. ¿Sería entonces para Sakusa?

¿O sería para mí?

En el pasado, habría alardeado un poco de mi belleza pues, modestia aparte, siempre me habían considerado guapo. Pero viendo el adefesio en el que me había convertido pareciendo un indigente, no estaba en la mejor disposición para hacerlo. No me quedaba otra opción que concluir que yo no era el objetivo del número de teléfono.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien me ofreció un panfleto que cogí de manera mecánica con intención de tirarlo en la primera basura que encontrara en cuanto doblara la esquina.

Pero cometí el error de mirarlo antes de deshacerme de él. Era un descuento d en uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de la ciudad. Y otra cosa no, pero me gustaba comer. Al sopesar las opciones que tenía se me vino de nuevo el mundo abajo. Apenas tenía alguien que me acompañara para poder ir. De mis amigos, la mayoría trabajaban y no podrían ir en el horario en que ofrecían la oferta.

¿Por qué mierda no rechacé el panfleto? Ahora, por culpa de mi incapacidad para decir "no", estaba luchando con un conflicto interno.

¿Quedaría muy mal llamar al teléfono de la camarera y tratar de concertar una cita con ella? Mi deplorable aspecto, por suerte, aún tenía solución. Y si seguía sin parecerle lo suficientemente atractivo como para concederme esa cita, al menos quizás sí estuviera interesada en acudir al restaurante de moda. Si Yukie no estuviera lejos, seguro que me acompañaba encantada.

Ese pensamiento me asaltaba mientras leía el folleto donde se especificaba que se podía pagar por adelantado la oferta para que así la otra persona no supiera que se había beneficiado de alguna promoción.

Así pues, de repente tenía una posible cita, un posible regreso al voleibol, un posible nuevo amigo y un posible trabajo de semestre para Literatura.

Porque si analizaba la historia de amor entre mis dos amigos, como si fuera el texto experimental en el que usar recursos narrativos y estilísticos varios que me pedían, y lo escribía como un narrador testigo, quizás así encontrara las pruebas que necesitaba.

Me costaba asimilarlo, después de llevar meses bajo una nube gris de desolación, pero las cosas parecían ir mejorando, como si esas nubes se hubiesen empezado a dispersar, dejando escurrirse entre ellas los primeros rayos de sol. Tal vez fuera hora de quitarse esa barba roñosa y cuidarse un poco más para enfrentar esa nueva e inesperada etapa con aires renovados y entusiasmo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Sé que os preguntáis ¿Por qué Konoha? Bueno, si alguien me lee en otros fics, podrá entender por qué. Si no, no importa porque no tiene nada que ver, es una historia diferente.
> 
> Tengo una especie de fijación/debilidad por los capitanes de Tokio de la segunda generación (Akaashi, Kenma y Sakusa, aunque lo de que sean capitanes no se sabe pero yo me lo apropio) y muchas ideas acerca de ellos y también con otros capitanes de segunda generación como Atsumu. Es posible que algún día haga un Social Media con su grupo de chat XD.
> 
> ¿Alguien ha reconocido a camarera-chan? ¿A quien pretendería pedir una cita? ¿A Akaashi le podrá la gula e invitará a camarera-chan arriesgándose a un rechazo? ¿Terminará esto con un Sakusa x Akaashi o seré capaz de contenerme? ¿Realmente está saliendo Kenma con Konoha y nadie le ha dicho nada a Akaashi? ¿Dejará Kenma a Konoha y formarán un trío Akaashi, Sakusa y Kenma? Mejor dejo de proponer tonterías que luego me las creo XD
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y me dejéis mensajitos, votos, kudos, etc...
> 
> Espero no tardar un mileno en traer el siguiente.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
